1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to terminating plugs or connectors for electrical jumper cables for data/communications/power lines and, more particularly, to a modular terminating plug assembly having a jumper cable retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jumper cables for electrical wiring, lines and the like having terminating plugs or connectors at terminating ends thereof are used in a variety of applications. One such application is in office furniture and particularly to modular office furniture wherein the modular office furniture consists of panels, shelves, tables, cabinets, and other accessories to form various layouts of space and area. Another application is for delineating a workplace or office area. In both instances and others, electrical power, communications, data and other types of conductors/lines and the like need to be supplied.
No matter what the style of office or office furniture, such electrical power, communications, data, other types of lines and the like, need to be supplied to various points, usually variable positions in the workspace. This is accomplished by the use of outlets and the like for the various lines in the panels and accessories for office space, and in the office furniture itself. It is necessary, however, to connect the various receptacles to other receptacles and/or distribution conduits/cables. Interconnection between the various receptacles is typically accomplished by use of jumper cable assemblies.
The jumper cable assembly typically includes a conduit carrying the various lines and terminates in a plug and/or receptacle on either end. The conduit and thus the lines may be any practical length. The plug and/or receptacle is adapted to receive into a mating receptacle/plug and provide communication between the lines of the jumper cable and the receptacles.
Prior art plugs are difficult to manufacture and use. As well the retention means between the plug and the jumper cable requires appreciable assembly time.
The present invention provides a jumper cable and plug assembly.
In one form, the plug assembly comprises a body having a conduit reception area and a plug reception area defined by a first body section and a second body section. The first body section has a first given shape defining a first portion of the conduit reception area and a first portion of the plug reception area. The first portion of said conduit reception area including first tabs on an interior surface. The second body section has a second given shape defining a second portion of the conduit reception area and a second portion of the plug reception area. The second portion of the conduit reception area includes second tabs on an interior surface. The first given shape complementarily corresponding to said second given shape. A plug is adapted to be received by the plug reception area of the body and provide communication with a mating receptacle.
In another form, the present invention is a plug body for a jumper cable assembly. The plug body comprises a first body portion and a second body portion adapted to be coupled to the first body portion and together therewith defining a jumper cable reception end and a plug reception end. The first body portion is defined by a shell having a first section of the jumper cable reception end, a first section of the plug reception end, and first connection means on the first section of the jumper cable reception end. The second body portion is defined by a shell having a second section of the jumper cable reception end, a second section of the plug reception end, and second connection means on the second section of the jumper cable reception end and adapted to connect with the first connection means of the first body portion.
In accordance with one aspect, the first connection means comprises hooked tabs and the second connection means comprises slots. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the first body portion includes third connection means on the first section of the plug cable reception end, and the second body portion includes fourth connection means on the second section of the plug cable reception end. The third and fourth connection means are adapted to couple with mating connection means of a plug receivable thereon. In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the first body portion includes first threads on an inside surface of the corresponding shell within the first section of the jumper cable reception end, and the second body portion includes second threads on an inside surface of the corresponding shell within the second section of the jumper cable reception end.
An advantage of the present invention is that it is easily assembled.
Another advantage of the present invention provides a positive retention of the plug assembly to the jumper conduit.
Yet another advantage is that the present invention is easily fabricated.